


Picard, Any Card

by ladykardasi



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Challenges, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykardasi/pseuds/ladykardasi
Summary: Q cheats, as usual.In reply to Stephen's Bad Title challenge made on ASCEM many years ago.





	Picard, Any Card

“Strip poker? I don’t think so, Q!” Picard said, but there was a definite amused glint in his eyes. 

Q looked at him imploringly. “Please, Jean-Luc, I’m bored. Why would you deny me the right to see you in all your naked glory?”

“What makes you think you’d win, Q?” Picard’s eyes narrowed. “Unless you’re planning on cheating, of course.”

“I never cheat!” Q said and put on an insulted look. Then he caved. “Well, maybe I’ve been known to cheat once or twice, but I wouldn’t, this time. I promise.”

“Hmpfh!” Picard said. 

“All I meant is that whether I win or lose, I will win, because if I lose and sit there in all *my* naked glory, you’ll still get naked with me,” Q pointed out and wiggled his brows suggestively. 

“Hmpfh!” Picard repeated, but with a little less vehemence. 

“Oh, come on, mon capitain! It’ll be fun! You need some fun. All you think of is this dreadful ... uh ... glorious ship of yours.”

“Nice save, Q. Well, all right then. But if anyone needs me you’ll make sure I’m presentable, won’t you?” Picard said and glared at his lover. 

“Mais oui, Jean-Luc. Have I ever let you down?” 

No, Picard had to admit to himself. Ever since he and Q became lovers, the entity had behaved marvelously. 

“Okay, you deal.”

They sat on either couch opposite each other and Q dealt the cards. “Remember,” Picard said as he looked at his abysmal cards. “No cheating.”

“No cheating,” Q repeated innocently. And then he threw all cards in his hands on the table with a disgusted look on his face. “Five,” he said. 

“Me too,” said Picard and was much happier with the next round of cards. Three kings. Q could never beat that ... 

And he couldn’t. So Picard ended up watching Q remove one of his socks. Next round, Picard had to remove an item of clothing, and that’s how it went, until Q had to remove his pants. 

“Oh no,” Picard said as he watched Q’s long underwear. “That *is* cheating. It’s not cold enough on the ship to be wearing that!” 

“But I’m a cold entity. Remember how much time I spend out in that bone chillingly icy cold space.” Q pouted and pointed at the window where stars were streaking by at warp speed.

“No,” Picard said stubbornly. “If I know you right, you probably have an undershirt, and then a tank top underneath that uniform jacket. And while we’re at it. I bet you have suspenders and some other clothing hidden underneath that uniform.”

“Oh, you hurt me,” Q said, but relented, and removed his long underwear with a snap of his fingers. “Happy now, mon capitain? I promise not to cheat again. 

“Hm ... Much better,” Picard muttered and the game went on, without any more cheating on Q’s end. Or Picard’s for that matter.


End file.
